Metagame: A Series of League of Legends Shorts
by Undefined7
Summary: The stories released here will be one-offs that won't intentionally adhere to any specific continuity. Expect to see: Various sexual acts, futanari, rape, girl on girl, futa on girl, girl on futa, futa on futa, toys, tentacles,
1. Eyes In The Sky (Quinn x Ashe)

*****The following work of fiction contains futanari. If that offends you, please leave this page*****

**Eyes in the Sky**  
_A League of Legends Short_

Quinn returned to the ladies' locker room after suffering a crushing defeat. As she removed her heavy pieces of armor she overheard the murmurs of her allies.

"God, why can't people just summon Vayne or Caitlyn?" Katarina whispered.

"Even Urgot would be a better choice, at least that… thing can initiate." Shyvana fired back.

Miss Fortune poked her head out from her locker. "What's the point of having less than 550 range in the first place? When does that ever work out?"

Though her face remained calm and stoic, her allies' words pierced Quinn straight through the heart. She was always eager to test her skills and put showcase the fruits of her training, and yet nobody wanted to see her on their team. If she performed well and led her team to victory, someone else would take credit. If she performed well and lost, she would take the blame.

"Hey can you just stick to top lane or something and let real marksmen do the whole "carrying" thing?" Katarina shouted from across the room.

"Why? So she can feed somewhere else?" Shyvana added on. The rest of the girls laughed. The whole room seemed to be against her. She stared at her crossbow in her hands and bit her lip. She didn't want to be there. She wanted to be out with Valor, hunting in the cold northern forests of Demacia, or even exploring in Freljord. Though she enjoyed being summoned by a competent summoner, Quinn was more than happy to be off on her own where she could enjoy the fresh air with only Valor at her side.

She removed her ornate golden helmet and placed it in her locker, scratching her short purple hair. She looked over her shoulder to the showers and could see they were already starting to fill. Quinn preferred to shower by herself. She sighed and wrapped a towel around her waist before slipping out of her brown, armored leggings from beneath.

Most of the ladies in the League had no trouble changing out in the open. Their sizeable breasts, feminine curves and long beautiful hair gave them the confidence to prance around in the nude. But Quinn was different. She was shorter than most of the women, her breasts were small, her body was toned and muscular and she didn't do anything fancy with her hair. Her most admirable feature was her perfectly round ass, the result of a strict workout regiment and proper diet. Still, she did whatever she could to remain covered when in the presence of others.

She wrapped her towel tighter above her chest and walked over to a small hallway at the end of the lockers. Five small saunas were installed at the request of a few of the more _influential _female champions, though they didn't see much use aside from the odd occasion. Quinn seemed to be the only one who used them lately.

She walked to the last sauna in the row and peered through the window, double-checking to see if anyone was there, then entered the room.

She inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the warm sauna air and her nose with the scent of cedar. She disrobed of her towel and placed it on a hook near the door. The saunas were meant to be used after the showers as a way to dry off and relax the muscles. However Quinn used them as a way to hide until the rest of the girls left so she could shower in peace.  
She sat down on the lower level of the sauna and stretched out her arms and legs, revealing the other thing that separated her from the ladies in the league. A soft, modest dick wiggled between her thighs, atop a pair of appropriately sized testicles. She had sprouted the uncharacteristic appendage after an unfortunate encounter with a carnivorous plant while on an excursion in the Plague Jungles.

She reached over and picked up a wooden ladle on the bench, dipped it into a bucket of water, and poured the water over the rocks in the center of the floor. The room quickly filled with a steamy haze and Quinn let out a satisfied sigh.

As she got more comfortable in the room her mind began to wander. She thought about what mistakes she had made during the previous match. She could hear the voices of her frustrated allies and their insults. She then began to imagine their naked bodies as they ridiculed her. _Oh no, don't think about that. _She thought. _Not now, wait until we get home. _No matter how hard she tried to quell her thoughts, she couldn't shake the images from her head, and she felt her cock begin to twitch. She squeezed it tightly in her palm. _Please, not now. _It continued to grow in her hand until it stuck out at an impressive six inches.

She began to lightly stroke it between her fingers, cursing the appendage that seemed to have a mind of its own. _Why do you keep doing this to me? _She wiped the sweat forming on her forehead and between her B cup breasts and brushed it off on the bench. Her breathing became more labored as she struggled to inhale the hot sauna air. _Just hurry up and finish. _She thought.

Her grip tightened and she stroked harder and faster. She stood up in preparation to shoot her load over the sauna rocks when she heard a knock on the door.

_What?! Who the hell wants in? _She thought. She sat back down on the bench and squeezed her lady boner between her legs. If it weren't for her rock hard thighs it would have simply shot straight back up. She fidgeted in her seat and tried to remain quiet; hoping the person at the door would leave. She heard another knock, this time followed by a voice.

"Is someone in there?" The voice asked.

Quinn didn't reply. _Please go. Please don't come in. Please, please, please… _

_**Creak.**_

The door opened slightly.

"Is someone in here?" Ashe asked through the crack in the door.

_Well shit, I've got no choice now. _"Yeah i-it's me." Quinn spoke in a hushed voice.

"Oh, hello Quinn." Ashe poked her head through the door. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Quinn scratched her head nervously. "Uhh… s-sure."

The pale frost archer squeezed through the crack in the door.

As Quinn would have expected, Ashe was fully nude. Her long, snow white hair highlighted her beautiful lady-like curves on her front and back. Her large, beautiful bust swayed and bounced slightly with her step. Her long, pale legs seemed to glow amidst the darkness of the room. She truly was a queen. Quinn could feel her loins stirring between her thighs.

Ashe walked over to Quinn and sat down beside her on the upper level of the sauna. "I was looking for you." She leaned backward over the top step of the sauna bench, her gorgeous breasts jutting out atop her ribcage and tilting slightly outward. "I'm sorry you had to hear those nasty things."

Quinn knew it was rude to stare, but she couldn't help but peek every now and then at the goddess laying next to her. She swallowed hard. "Don't apologize for them." She sighed. "I'm used to hearing stuff like that."

"But you shouldn't be. They should respect your talents and treat you as equal."

Quinn wiped the sweat from her face again. "I'm not equal."

"You have strengths that they don't. You and your bird are a formidable duo. I know what the two of you are capable of.  
You brought light to the growing turmoil in the Freljord. You enlightened the southern nations of a very serious matter. If not for your assistance we would not have received Demacian reinforcements. That alone is worthy of praise."

Quinn sighed. "Ashe, why did you come here?"

Ashe sat up and looked down at Quinn. "I could tell you were upset. I wanted to remind you that you are a hero to both the Freljord and Demacia. You must never forget that your actions brought peace to a nation."

Quinn stared at her toes and wiggled them. "Thanks, I guess."

The Frost Archer stood up from her seat and sat downward on the same bench as Quinn. "I never properly thanked you for what you did."

Quinn looked away shyly. "There's no need for thanks. Knowing the Freljord is now at peace is thanks enough."

Ashe smiled and gently placed her left hand on Quinn's thigh. "As Queen it is my duty to reward those who helped my people prosper." She slid her hand upward to the V between Quinn's thighs.

Quinn gripped Ashe's wrist before she could go any further. "Ashe, please, stop." She pushed the hand away and finally looked her in the eyes. "Look, I'm honoured that my efforts were of use to you, truly, I am. Please, just, know that I accept your thanks. That's all I ask. You don't need to do me any favours or anything. It's not necessary."

Ashe frowned and leaned back again, arching her back over the seat behind her. "Alright, if you insist."

Quinn sighed again. "Thank you."

* * *

The two ladies sat in silence. Quinn awkwardly scratched her head and wiggled her toes, hoping Ashe would hurry up and leave so that she herself could finish. She thought about jerking off in front of Ashe and closed her eyes tightly. _No! Why would you even think about such a thing!? _Despite her best efforts, she could feel herself getting harder once again. She fidgeted in her seat in an attempt to stifle the growing hardness.

She moaned silently. _Ohhh. _The sensation of her thighs rubbing against her cock elicited an incredible pleasure. _Oh god, please don't do this. _She could feel her heart beat quicken. _Well, maybe I can just cum like this and run to the shower once Ashe leaves._

She quickly glanced at Ashe from the corner of her eyes to make sure she was still resting, then began to roll her thighs slightly from side to side. She could feel her head rubbing against her tight thighs and imagined it was another girl she was thrusting around inside. The image in her mind changed from a plain, brown-haired mystery woman to Ashe. Quinn bit her lip. _No! Not her! Don't think of her. _

Though despite her best efforts, she couldn't shake the image of her penetrating Ashe from behind. It was beginning to drive her crazy. _Okay we really need to hurry up with this, she's going to open her eyes any moment now. _Quinn looked beside her for a quick peek at Ashe's naked body, in hopes of speeding things up. She watched as the queen's breasts heaved up and down gently with her breathing. Quinn had never been so close to them before.

She felt her throbbing cock tighten even harder, causing her to moan slightly. _Oh shit, was that out loud? Oh god I hope she didn't hear that. Maybe if I can just… _She looked over at Ashe one last time and saved the image in her mind. _Okay, it'll only take a couple seconds, then we can relax. _Quinn placed her hand over her crotch and slowly spread her legs.

Her cock sprang upward, flinging a drop of pre-cum that had been dangling from her head into the hot stones at the centre of the room. A loud hiss erupted and Quinn froze in terror. Ashe looked up from her rest, first at the stones, then at Quinn.

Quinn was a statue. Her mouth froze in shock and her hands hovered over her throbbing erection.

Ashe giggled. "I've never seen it like that before."

Quinn slammed her hands down on her cock and looked over to Ashe, breathing heavily. "Before? You've seen it… before?"

Ashe nodded. "Once or twice. I do have the eyes of a hawk after all."

Quinn sulked, her hands still working to keep her stiffness down. "Does… anyone else know?"

"Not to my knowledge, no."

Quinn sighed again. "Please, please don't tell anyone about this." Her Face was bright red.

Ashe grinned and shuffled closer to Quinn. "Yes it… it would be a shame if anyone found out wouldn't it?" She placed her hand on the woman's leg again and slowly inched toward the stiff member.

"Please… don't do this." Quinn's cock twitched in anticipation.

Ashe looked up again. "I've been married for four years. I know how to help when it gets like this."

Quinn blushed and wiped the sweat from her brow with both hands. "No, I mean. It's just, I don't know… it's embarrassing… having someone else do it."

"Then you can do it." Ashe smiled warmly. "I simply don't want to see you in pain."

Quinn laughed nervously.

"So what will it be?"

Quinn swallowed again and bit her lip. She slowly gripped the shaft of her cock with her right hand and began to move it up and down. It was incredibly difficult for her to ignore the fact that Ashe was watching her.

"Do you always do it so slow?" Ashe piped up.

"Uh… only w-when I'm getting ready."

"Ah." Ashe stood up and sat down on the adjacent bench. Though she didn't want to admit it, Ashe wanted Quinn to look at her while jerking off.

She sprawled out across the bench, fondling her breasts and tracing her fingers across her legs, drawing attention to the pink slit between her thighs

Quinn gulped and began to stroke faster.

Ashe moaned. "Mmm yes, like that."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as Quinn stared, hypnotized by Ashe's beauty. Her back arched and she pulled the skin of her dick back as far as it would stretch. She instinctively stood up as she shot six decent spurts of her hot cum into the coals. The coals hissed and steamed and Quinn fell down to her seat once again, breathing heavily.

"All better?" Ashe inquired.

Quinn opened one eye and nodded, her tongue hanging from her mouth as she desperately tried to return her breathing to normal.

"I must say that was quite impressive, the way it shot with such velocity to reach the coals."

Quinn didn't reply.

"Shouldn't it be returning to normal now?"

Quinn opened one eye and looked downward. Though it no longer stood on its own, her cock lay fully grown against her stomach, twitching occasionally. _Why aren't you shrinking? Don't do this to me… _She gripped the shaft with a tired hand and flicked it downward in hopes that it would sink down in between her legs. The cock bobbed and bounced against her thighs but refused to yield.

"Looks like you still have more in you." Ashe joked.

Quinn sat up, looking noticeably irritated. "It's… never… done this… before." As if the steam in the room was not enough, Quinn's arousal made it that much more difficult for her to catch her breath.

"Perhaps I may give you a hand?" Ashe stood up and bounced toward Quinn, sitting at her side once more.

Quinn wanted to refuse but couldn't find the energy to speak. She nodded lightly and closed her eyes.

Ashe curled her delicate fingers around the shaft of Quinn's semi-erect dick and gently rubbed her fingers up and down. "Interesting things, aren't they?"

Quinn opened her eyes briefly, but couldn't keep them open.

With her other hand, Ashe caressed Quinn's abdomen. "Your physique is your most admirable feature my dear. You must work out quite often."

Quinn continued to ignore Ashe's questions. She was completely focused on the arousing pleasure below her waist.

Ashe stopped for a moment as Quinn exhaled deeply. "Should I open the vent? It may be too hot for you."

Quinn shook her head slowly. "No…" She placed her hands behind her head and stretched backward, her abdominal muscles outlined below her chest.

"Very impressive." Ashe leaned forward and placed her cheek against the girl's stomach. "Very fit indeed." She whispered. She continued to stroke the once-again throbbing cock in her hand.

Quinn could feel her heartbeat in her temples. She never imagined a stunningly beautiful queen would be servicing her like this. She closed her eyes and reveled in the pleasure when she suddenly felt a new sensation against the tip of her penis. Her eyes opened and she leaned forward.

Ashe gently flicked her tongue across the sensitive tip, giggling as Quinn twitched and cringed in delight. "You've never been sucked before have you?" Ashe looked up and Quinn shook her head. The Frost Archer delicately kissed the smooth round head and slipped it between her lips. Quinn exhaled loudly and let out a slight moan as she felt the woman's ice cold lips against her warm cock.

Inch by inch, she enveloped the generous dick with her mouth, licking and coating the shaft with her saliva. Quinn writhed and ached with each movement, still sensitive from her previous orgasm. As Ashe bobbed her head up and down over the shaft, Quinn dug her nails into the bench, splintering the red cedar. She could feel her orgasm approaching quickly.

"Keep… keep going." She finally found the effort to speak.

Ashe removed her lips from Quinn's girl cock and exhaled. "Hold on, I want to savour this."

The Freljordian Queen stood up and climbed on to the bench where Quinn was seated and sat on her knees above Quinn's throbbing cock. She reached her hands back towards the girl. "Please."

Quinn gripped the queen's wrists as Ashe sat down on her lap, forcing her cock into her cold, damp pussy. Ashe purred at the sharp difference in temperature she could feel inside her; her ice-cold pussy against Quinn's hot cock.

Quinn moaned rhythmically as Ashe slowly bounced her hips on her lap. A light slapping echoed as Ashe's soft buns smacked against Quinn's hard thighs. Through the space between her arms and torso, Quinn could see the edges of Ashe's breasts as they bounced up and down with each of her thrusts. The sight was enough to send her over the edge.

With a sudden surge of energy that completely caught Ashe off guard, Quinn released Ashe's hands and grabbed her below the knees, raising the taller woman in the air. Quinn stood up and pressed her cheek against the woman's bare back as she thrust one final time into her cold flesh. Her ass tightened and her face contorted as she pumped the frost archer with her seed, holding the woman tightly in her arms.

As she felt the last drop squirt from her head, Quinn sat back down and let go of Ashe's legs. For a moment Ashe sat still in amazement at Quinn's strength, the girl's dick still inside her. "Goodness. I wasn't anticipating that." Ashe exhaled.

Quinn panted then swallowed hard. "I'm… sorry. I-I hope... I didn't hurt you."

Ashe turned her upper body and smiled at the purple-haired woman beneath her. "Not at all." Ashe finally stood up, Quinn's cock slipping out from her pussy and landing against the girl's thigh, finally at rest. Ashe stepped over to the coals and spread her legs. She placed two fingers between her pussy lips and spread them. A short stream of warm, white liquid oozed out from her and landed on the hot coals. A pillar of steam erupted out in response, warming Ashe's legs.

She stepped back and sat down at Quinn's side once again. "I think the showers are free now." She leaned over and kissed the small woman on her cheek. "Promise me we'll do this again?"

Quinn nodded and closed her eyes.

**-END-**


	2. First Light Approaches (Leona x Lux)

_**First Light Approaches**_  
_A League of Legends Short_

Luxanna Crownguard sat at her large oaken desk, scribbling away in a notebook. She placed her pen down on the desk and scratched her chin. Leona's going to be here soon. She closed the notebook, placed it in the corner of her desk, and stood up. The young girl was still in her pajamas from the previous night. She opened her massive wardrobe and surveyed the near-endless stock of outfits.

"Ugh, nothing to wear." She sulked.

**Tap-tap-tap. **She heard a knocking at the doors to her room.

"Who is it?" She questioned the sound.

"_*Ahem*_ Miss Crownguard, a madam Leona is here to see you." A gruff voice spoke through the closed door.

"Oh!" Lux wasn't expecting her subject so soon. "Send her up, I'm just about ready."

"Very good, my lady." Footsteps turned away from the doors and faded into silence.

"Hmm." The blonde princess to-be pulled out a pair of blue jeans and white shirt, striped with the Demacian colours. "Alright, casual it is."

She unbuttoned her pajama top and placed it in the wicker laundry basket beside her wardrobe. She was a slim girl with modest features and about five feet tall. She had long blonde hair which reached halfway down her back. Her skin was flawless without a single blemish or scar from battle. Her breasts were a small B cup, each adorned with a single, tiny pink nipple.

She slipped the t-shirt on over her head and pulled it tightly down to her waist. Next, she slid into a pair of plain white underwear and stepped into her standard-affair blue jeans, tossing her pajama pants in to the hamper. She walked over to a regal gold-framed mirror and pushed her hair into place. Though she had company on the way, it would take Leona at least five minutes to navigate the halls and corridors of the Crownguard family manor.

Content with her appearance, the young wizard skipped over to her bed and sat down, waiting for her guest.

**Tap-tap-tap. **There was another knock on the door.

"Lux? It's me." Leona's voice called through the oak double-doors.

Lux jumped up in excitement and skipped over to the door. "Coming!" She cleared her throat and straightened out her shirt, trying to not look too excited to see Leona.

She flicked a lock on the doorknob and flung the large doors open to greet her guest. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the Radiant Dawn. She squealed, jumped, and latched her arms around the taller woman's shoulders, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Lux was smiling from ear to ear.

The tall redhead couldn't help but chuckle at the girl. "Well I promised I would, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes. Come on in!" Lux dropped to her feet and grabbed Leona by the wrist, dragging her into her room.

"How are you today?" Lux was racking her brain to remember her etiquette training on dealing with guests."

"Fine." Leona scanned the massive bedroom, staring in awe at the rich colours, expensive fabrics, and precious gemstones and metals. Though Lux was not old enough to be a princess yet, her room was that of a queen. Amazing. She mouthed.

Lux hopped over to her desk and pulled the chair out for Leona to sit. "Here, come sit." Leona walked over and sat down on the wooden chair, adorned with intricate carved patterns and red velvet cushioning.

"Did you bring your Zenith blade like I asked?"

"Leona untied a sheath from her waist. "Right here."

"Wonderful!" Lux's excited demeanor reminded Leona of a yordle.

Leona placed her long sword across her lap. "So… what exactly did you want to do today?"

Lux sat down on her bed and cleared her throat. "So, I'm a light mage, as you know. I finished all my training but there's much more to learn that my tutor didn't teach me. Specifically in regards to sun energy and how it relates to light magic. I know you have a grasp on the sun's essence and I was hoping to study you so I could learn a thing or two and, hopefully, learn to channel the sun's energy myself into my magic."

Leona scratched her head. "Erm, alright. What exactly do you want to 'study'?"

**Tap-tap-tap, **another knock at the door. "_*Ahem*_ Miss Crown guard? Your brother wishes to speak to you in the foyer."

"Coming!" Lux called back. "Sorry Leo, my brother has something important for me. I'll be right back."

Before Leona could respond Lux had shot up and ran from the room.

Leona took the opportunity to explore Lux's massive bedroom. The walls were filled with expensive paintings and a large chalkboard filled with formulas and equations, presumably related to Lux's studies. The carpet was a deep purple shag without a trace of dirt or dust. All the furniture was carved from dark, stained oak. Leona couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the luxurious life Lux had, being part of a royal family.

She returned to Lux's desk and traced her fingers over collections of books and binders. She discovered the notebook that Lux had been writing in on the edge of the desk. She looked over her shoulder to make sure nobody was watching and grabbed the notebook. She flipped through the pages and scanned for a few key words. Most of the entries seemed to be mindless babbling about her day, her magician's training, spell recipes and the like; exactly what she had expected from someone like Lux. She reached the last page and stopped when she noticed her own name on the paper.

_Leona is coming over today. I can't wait to study her! She and her magic are truly beautiful. If I get lucky, maybe she'll_

The words suddenly ended. Maybe I'll what? Leona thought.

"I'm back, sorry to keep you waiting!" Lux shouted from the hallway.

Leona quickly dropped the notebook and placed it back in the corner of the desk. She couldn't stop thinking about the last sentence. She sat down again before Lux entered the room.

"If you want to come with me, we can go outside to the promenade. It might be a better idea to use magic out there." Lux ran over to grab a pen, her notebook, and Leona."Sure." Leona stood up and grabbed her blade by the hilt. Lux once again grabbed Leona by the wrist and dragged her outside.

* * *

The promenade was a massive garden filled with trees and a rainbow of colourful flowers. There was a cobblestone pathway that snaked in and around islands of plants and eventually lead to a colossal fountain in the centre of it all. Lux dragged Leona to the open area in the centre.

"Alright so… do your thing I guess." Lux laughed and sat down on a bench, pulling out her notebook.

"What do you mean?"

"Just… use the spells you normally use when you're being summoned I guess. I'm gonna watch your movements."

"Okay…" Leona unsheathed her blade. She wasn't sure how Lux planned to learn anything from simply watching her. She spread her legs and took a powerful stance, holding her sword with both hands. In a swift motion she released one hand and thrust her blade outward, sending a flash of glaring orange light through trees and bushes, singing a few leaves.

Lux squealed and clapped her hands "That's great! Do some more stuff like that!"

"Normally I have my shield for this but," Leona held her sword downward in front of her chest and inhaled deeply "It can still work." After a brief pause Leona's body suddenly became shrouded in a warm orange glow that grew in intensity before exploding in a flash of heat that blew Lux's hair back.

Lux clapped again. "Awesome! That's so cool. I'm learning a lot just from watching you."

"There's one last move." Leona stretched her arms behind her back and gripped her blade tightly in her right hand. "Ready?"

Lux nodded.

Leona thrust her sword high in the sky, aiming directly at the sun. Almost instantaneously, a pillar of heat and light slammed down against the stone pathway just a few feet from Leona. The pillar left a large black circle where it burnt the rocks.

Lux placed her arms over her chest and giggled. "Amazing! That was so cool! You're amazing, Leo."

Leona bowed and sat down next to Lux. "Got what you need?"Lux finished writing a few sentences in her notebook and folded it shut. "Almost, there's one more thing. Come back to my room."

* * *

The ladies returned to Lux's bedroom once more. Lux turned around and grabbed Leona's hands in her own.

"Okay" Lux inhaled. "The last thing I need you to do," She swallowed "is get naked."

Leona laughed nervously and looked away. "Why would you need me to do that?"

Lux exhaled again. "I-I need to take your temperature and feel where the heat concentrates in your body when you channel the sun's energy."

Leona squinted and grinned slightly. She could tell Lux was pulling all of this 'studying' nonsense out of her ass. Leona knew Lux was infatuated with her since she first set foot on the fields of justice. She begged to be summoned whenever Leona was picked, and did whatever she could to lane with her. She praised Leona for everything she did and Leona often caught the girl peeking at her in the locker room. Leona decided to play along to please the girl. "Alright, if it will help with your studies."

She disrobed of her plain, brown blouse and matching brown cargo pants. She unclipped her beige brassiere and tossed it on top of her blouse on the floor. She shuffled out of her cargo pants and kicked them aside, dragging down her modest underwear with them.

Leona was one of the stronger ladies in the league. Her body was firm and tanned from a lifelong exposure to the sun. Her muscles were clearly defined beneath her skin, yet she maintained a very feminine physique, largely due to her impressive height of six feet. Her breasts were large yet perky despite their weight. Her thighs were thick yet hard and hid her warm entrance that was topped with a small patch of red curls.

Lux stared in silence at the beautiful specimen before her. She had seen Leona nude countless times before, but never in such an intimate setting. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat. "O-okay. Sit down on that stool please."

As Leona turned around to take her seat Lux placed her hands on her chest and exhaled deeply.

Lux approached the taller woman; Leona was nearly as tall as Lux while seated. She placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt the heat emanating from her radiant skin. She swallowed hard. "Alright, this won't take long." Lux gripped the woman's shoulders with both hands. "I need you to channel the sun's energy, if you can."

Leona shut her eyes and balled her fists against her knees. Lux could feel her hands get hotter as the woman's skin began to glow and heat up. She placed her hands at Leona's sides, analyzing the heat once again. Lastly, she placed her hands on the sides of Leona's thighs; still hot.

Lux could feel her palms begin to sweat and her knees wobbled. "Okay, that's enough. You can stop now." She fell backward on to her bed and wiped her forehead.

Leona turned around and walked over to the bed, looming over Lux. "Did you get everything you needed?"

Lux gulped and nodded, her face was bright red. Leona could see the girls knees trembling as she crossed her legs.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you'd like to ask?"

Lux shook her head.

Leona noticed the notebook had slipped from Lux's hand. She bent over and snatched it away before Lux could react.

"No, don't look at that! It has private stuff!" Lux jumped up and tried to grab the notebook. Leona held it high above her head, while keeping Lux at bay with her other hand.

"I just want to see what you wrote about me!"

"No! Stop!" Lux cried, swatting at the book.

**Tap-tap-tap. **"Is everything alright Miss Crownguard?"

Lux stopped for a moment, looking up at the nude woman who grinned at her mischievously. "Yes, James, everything is fine."

Leona flipped to the end of the notebook and began to read aloud. "As I expected, she smelled beautiful. Like a hot apple pie simmering on a windowsill. It was almost intoxicating."

Lux covered her ears, embarrassed by what she had written. "Please, stop! It's so embarrassing!"

Leona pushed the girl back down against the bed and continued reading. "Her skin was hot to the touch, I could only imagine how… her…" Leona stopped reading and closed the notebook. She stopped smiling and looked down at Lux who had begun to cry. She buried her face in her knees and started to rock back and forth on the edge of the bed.

"Lux, is this why you brought me here?" Leona sat down next to the girl. She placed a pillow in her lap, covering her chest.

Lux nodded, her head still buried between her knees.

Leona sighed. "Luxanna, I'm flattered, but, you can't lie to people like this. They won't trust you anymore. I mean, I had a day off anyway and had nothing to do in the first place. I actually thought you wanted to learn something not just… ogle me."

Lux sobbed and inhaled through her teeth. "I'm so sorry. Please, please don't tell anyone."

Leona smiled warmly and draped an arm over Lux's shoulders, pulling the girl in close. "Of course not." She gently rubbed Lux's back and stroked her hair. "I'm not upset with what you did, just that you lied to me in order to do it."

Lux raised her head, streaks of tears ran down her cheeks and her eyes sparkled. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would ever agree to something like this."Leona wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and held her tightly against her breast. Lux could feel her body begin to warm up against Leona's skin. "Hush, child." Lux snuggled in closer and enjoyed Leona's embrace.

* * *

Leona hummed softly as she comforted the girl in her arms. "You know Luxanna, I always felt that a hands-on approach was more effective for learning."

Lux looked up at Leona's smile "What do you mean?"

Leona relinquished the smaller girl and stood up, pulling Lux to her feet as well. She reached down and wrapped one arm around Lux's knees, sweeping her off her feet while catching her upper body with her other arm. She cradled the girl against her body like a small child. "I mean, that I liked your approach." She craned her neck downward and pressed her lips against Lux's.

Lux eyes widened and she moaned slightly at the warm sensations overtaking her. She could not believe what she was experiencing. Leona, her role model, her idol, her crush, was holding her and kissing her. Her head began to spin.

Leona placed the girl down on her bed and grabbed her pant at the ankles. "We won't be needing these." She gripped the denim between her fingers and tugged on Lux's jean's, slipping them down the girls legs. Lux was starting to breath heavily and she could feel the blood rushing to her head.

"I-is this really happening?" Lux mumbled.

"Only if you want it to." Leona tossed the girl's pants aside.

Lux nodded frantically. "Y-yes. Yes I do!" She swiftly removed her shirt and threw it over to her desk. She rocked forward onto her knees and threw her arms tightly around Leona once again, locking lips with the older woman. As she tasted more of Leona's pleasant mouth, she unclasped her small bra and let it fall to the floor between them. She could feel Leona's large D cups pressing against her smaller Bs; they were just as warm, if not hotter than the rest of her body. Leona placed her hands on the girl's waist as the two ladies of the light were locked in sensual embrace.

Lux moaned and awkwardly pawed at Leona's back as she tried to caress as much of the woman's body as she could. Leona laughed at Lux's amateurish attempts to act sexy. "Maybe I should just lie down." She effortlessly placed Lux down on the bed and walked around to the side, hopping on to Lux's bed sheets. Lux turned around and crawled across the bed to sit above Leona. She eyed the stunning beauty before her like a buffet that she had all to herself.

Lux swallowed. "C... can I?"

Leona nodded and folded her hands behind her head. "Anything you like sweetie."

Lux crawled atop the radiant dawn and ran her hands down the woman's sides, across her stomach and down her thighs. She squeezed and poked at Leona's nude body with her fingers; Leona couldn't help but laugh. "This is your first time with someone else, isn't it?"

Lux withdrew her hands and looked away shyly. "Yeah…"

Leona giggled again. "Here." She grabbed the girls hands and guided them to her breasts, placing her palms against the large mounds of flesh. "Now, squeeze gently."

Lux began to press her fingers into the soft flesh, squeezing and admiring the warm breasts that she had envied for so long.

Leona moaned. "Mmm, yes. Just like that." She closed her eyes and nestled her head deeper into the pillows of Lux's bed, pleased by Lux's virgin touch.

Lux wiped her thumbs across Leona's brown nipples. She could not believe how hot the sensitive tips were.

Leona twitched slightly and purred from the sensation. "Mmm, be gentle. If you do it right it feels divine."

Lux's heart was racing. The heat emitting from Leona's body combined with her own embarrassment had turned her face a bright pink. She could feel her virgin loins stirring between her legs.

"You can taste them if you like."

What? Really? Lux looked down at Leona and withdrew her hands from the woman.

Leona opened her eyes. "Go ahead, just remember to be gentle. Use your tongue as well."

Lux licked her lips and bent over. For a moment she could only stare, face to face with Leona's pristine brown nipple. She gave one last glance at Leona's face before planting her lips against the warm skin.

Leona closed her eyes and exhaled, content with Lux's skill. She could feel the lady of luminosity's tongue grazing the sensitive tip of her nipple as she suckled at the breast like a nursing infant. Though Leona was only ten years older than Lux, she felt rather motherly in this moment. Between her legs she could feel her temperature rising.

Lux moved to Leona's other breast and continued delicately licking and suckling at her nipples.

"You should take those off sweetheart."

Lux opened her eyes to see Leona staring down at her crotch.

"Oh," Lux stood up on the massive bed and slid out of her plain white panties, throwing them off to the side. She was willing to do anything Leona asked of her.

"Come, sit down." Leona patted the space on the bed to her right.

Lux collapsed in to the space and lay sideways, staring intently at Leona while she awaited her instructions.

Leona sat upright and looked at the smaller girl. _Is she really eighteen?_ She wondered. Though she was very intelligent for age, Lux was quite small and often behaved childishly. Leona pushed the thoughts aside, this was something Lux had wanted forever, and nobody had to find out.

She placed a warm palm on Lux's thigh. "You know what comes next don't you?"

Lux bit her lip and nodded.

Leona slid her hand closer to Lux's petite slit. "I'm going to teach you, then, I want you to try it on me."

Lux nodded in anticipation.

Leona placed one finger against Lux's tight entrance and traced it up, then down. She was surprised to discover how wet Lux had become. Maybe she wasn't a complete virgin. She applied a small amount of pressure and rubbed the sensitive lips, exploring Lux's delicate flower with her finger.

Lux fell backward against the pillows and exhaled sharply.

"Are you alright?" Leona stopped briefly.

Lux nodded frantically and moaned. "Nnh... mhm."

Leona continued to rub Lux's pussy with one finger, and then added two more. Her fingers were warm like the rest of her body. "Once you've warmed up, you can put them inside." Leona slipped her left index finger into Lux's tight pussy.

The smaller girl squealed and gripped the bed sheets tightly between her fingers. Though Leona was only using one finger, she could feel just how tight Lux was between her legs.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be gentle." She slowly rubbed her finger inside Lux's slit, probing the girl's soft walls. Lux bit her lip and her face contorted in pleasure and pain from Leona's touch. Leona could tell the sensations were too much for her young disciple and removed her finger. "Now you try it."

Lux took a moment to catch her breath and sat up. She timidly placed her right hand between her legs.

"Not that, silly. I meant try it on me." Leona brushed Lux's beautiful golden locks behind her ear.

Lux looked up at Leona; she could not believe what Leona was implying. "You w-want me to… in your…"

Leona giggled and leaned in close to Lux. "Yes, I want you to finger my pussy."

Lux shuddered at the whispers and nodded. She shifted on to her side while Leona spread her legs.  
"Just remember what I taught you." Leona reminded her.

Lux swallowed and placed two fingers against Leona's lower lips. Instantly, she could feel the heat emanating from it. It suddenly occurred to Lux that the more sensitive areas of Leona's body were also the hottest when she was aroused. She rubbed her fingers in a circular motion against the warm lips while Leona lay back once more. Her hands trembled nervously as she tried to please Leona, adding a whole new sensation to her pleasure. She slipped her fingers into Leona's hotcunt and massaged the inner walls, doing her best to mimic what Leona had done to her.

Leona moaned and pushed her toes outward to the corners of the bed. "Yes, girl. Just like that."

It aroused Lux to know she was bringing such pleasure to her master. She rubbed her fingers faster; tracing the outside of her lips with her other fingers. Leona slid her right hand out from behind her head and hooked it around Lux's back, grabbing the girl's right breast in her hand.

Lux winced and arched her back at the sudden sensation. Nobody had played with her nipples before; it tickled. She stopped in her tracks and giggled slightly.

"Keep going." Leona reminded her.

Lux snapped from her trance and continued to rub Leona's pussy with her left hand.

Leona slid her hand down between Lux's legs again. "Don't stop now." She began to finger Lux's tight hole once again. Lux slowed down but continued to please Leona. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed beside Leona on the bed, her fingers still inside Leona. Leona could feel Lux's muscles begin to tighten around her fingers and she knew the girl was at her limit. _Already?_ Leona thought. _Guess she is after all._ She rubbed faster and pressed harder inside of Lux as she let out another squeal.

"**Ahh!" **She inhaled sharply and crushed her knees together, squeezing Leona's arm between her legs.

Leona could feel the wetness envelop her fingers as she withdrew herself from Lux.

Lux curled into a ball and her arms and legs writhed against her. She curled and uncurled her toes and fingers and inhaled and exhaled erratically. She rocked side to side on the bed, completely consumed by her first-ever orgasm.

Though Leona was upset that it had ended so quickly, she couldn't help but smile at the adorable girl next to her, twisting and aching in pleasure. It reminded her of the first time she had climaxed. She watched as Lux slowed down and came to rest, still curled up in a ball. She placed a hand on Lux's shoulder and gently shook the girl.

Lux peaked at Leona through her fingers, her eyes glistening. With her right hand Leona pushed Lux closer and kissed the beautiful young lady. In her left hand, Leona slipped three fingers into her own pussy and completed her orgasm. She arched her back slightly and moaned, still lip-locked with Lux. Though she had hoped to teach the girl how to use her mouth properly, she was satisfied knowing Lux had enjoyed it so much.

Lux leaned away from Leona's kiss and inhaled deeply, then exhaled. She swallowed and continued to breathe heavily as her heart rate slowly returned to normal.

Leona turned on to her side and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "Did you enjoy that Miss Crownguard?" She whispered in the girl's ear.

Lux nodded. "Mhm." Her voice was still trembling.

"Wonderful. I'll teach you the rest some other time." Leona nestled her head against Lux's back and kissed the girl on the neck before closing her eyes.

**-END-**


	3. Here Mousy Mousy! (Nidalee x Akali)

*****DISCLAIMER: This work of fiction contains futanari. In other words, girls with penises engaging in sexual acts. If you don't like the sound of that, you should probably turn back now.*****

**Here Mousy Mousy**  
A League of Legends Short

Akali returned to the ladies' change room following a decisive victory. It had been awhile since the ninja from Ionia had been summoned, but her summoner's skill allowed her to snowball early on and assassinate even the tankiest of opponents. Surprisingly enough, Akali was was the only female champion on her team for the match, though her allies were more than willing to let her solo top lane once they witnessed her record.

She disrobed of her various layers of silver and green armor and stuffed them into a black duffle bag in her locker. She then removed several thick bands from her hair which kept her thigh-length black hair in a long ponytail.

Akali was one of the shorter ladies in the league at 4 feet and 10 inches, though it helped her hide in the shadows when assassinating her targets. Her body was slim, tight and flexible beyond belief. Her breasts were a modest C-cup that looked much larger on her smaller frame and could often be seen sticking out the sides of her apron-like battle outfit. She had a small two-inch girl dick and little sack that was no trouble to keep hidden beneath her outfit. It was her dirty little secret.

* * *

_If there was one thing Akali looked forward to more than anything it was being alone in the lady's—and sometimes the men's—locker room. She would strip down completely and sprawl out on the benches and jerk her tiny cock off, squirting a tiny load over her stomach and the floor. She only did this when she knew nobody was watching, but she got off on the idea that they were. She didn't want to get caught, but she imagined what it would be like if she was._

_She would lie on the shower floor, raise her legs against the wall and cum into her mouth, while imagining a timid Sona watching her from the window. She would hump her bag on the floor of the sauna and think about someone walking in on her. She would sometimes wait until after midnight to sneak into the men's locker room where she would pound her ass with the handle of her sickles while dreaming she was being fucked by Graves and Tryndamere. Oftentimes the sheer thought of her lewd behaviour would send her over the edge, finishing with a few quick strokes of her small cock._

* * *

Akali had been saving herself for this night as she knew was scheduled to fight in the last match of the evening. She knew that she would be the only female champion there so she saved her cum especially for this night. She was going to jack off until she had nothing left. Four? Five? Maybe even ten times if she could find the strength.

As she began to wander the change room looking for a place to start she noticed an unusual sight. One of the lockers near the entrance to the change room was missing its lock. Typically the most popular female champions had their lockers here. The likes of Janna, Riven, Ahri and Vayne were summoned so frequently that they claimed ownership of the most convenient lockers; closest to the entrance, the showers, and the saunas. If any of the lockers were missing a lock or had been left unlocked, they were soon to be claimed by the next eager champion.

Akali skipped over to the lockless locker and placed her hand on the handle. She knew if the locker had belonged to someone like Riven or Leona that she wouldn't stand a chance trying to claim it for herself, but she yearned to know who it belonged to. She flung the locker open and gazed at the outfits before her: furry brassieres, leopard-pattern loin cloths, several tribal rings, necklaces and bangles, and strings with bones and fangs. There was no mistaking who this locker belonged to.

_Jackpot!_ Akali thought to herself.

* * *

The mere sight of Nidalee's personal and more intimate belongings made the little ninja's dick stand upright. She grabbed a brown, furry brassiere from the top shelf and rubbed the soft fur across her face. She took a deep breath and shuddered; it hadn't been washed. She flipped the garment over and wrapped the inner layer of the garment tightly around her face. With a deep breath she inhaled the intoxicating aroma of Nidalee's sweating bosom. _Oh my god._ Akali shuddered once more and collapsed backward on to the bench behind her. She laid back on the hard wood and left the garment on her face. With two fingers and her thumb she gripped her tiny girl cock that had doubled in size to 4 inches and pulled the skin over her throbbing pink head. She rubbed her fingers around the tiny bulb and continued to breathe in Nidalee's scent. Within ten seconds she came, squirting a small amount of seed on to her fingers. She lifted the bra from her face to lick her reward from her fingers. She laid still for a moment as her dick shrunk back to its normal size.

She finally stood up and returned to Nidalee's treasure chest. _What else do we have in here?_ She shuffled around the various garments in Nidalee's closet until she found a thin brown loincloth that seemed to match the brassiere she had found. The wrinkled garment sat in the corner of the lower shelf of the closet and seemed to have been balled up. Akali held up the garment and unraveled it before her face. She gave it a sniff. _Oh fuck._ Akali had found Nidalee's underwear choice for the day, unwashed, and still ripe with her scent. She balled the fabric once again and held it under her nose, greedily inhaling the smell of Nidalee's crotch.

_Akali had lusted after Nidalee since the moment she set eyes on the bestial huntress in the showers. Though adorned with luscious, womanly curves, Nidalee also had an enormous, eight-inch monster of a cock, bigger than any of the other futanaris in the league. When she witnessed Nidalee in the shower for the first time, Akali ejaculated right on the spot. She collapsed to the floor and curled into a ball as other girls came to her aid. From that day on she did whatever she could to sneak a peek at Nidalee's massive member. She was amazed that she managed to hide it beneath her underwear, though it did explain why her loincloth was so long. Though she had been fantasy-fucked by just about every champion in the league, Nidalee was her personal favourite and the two girls had many imaginary romps together._

She closed her eyes and imagined Nidalee's cock was right in front of her face. She would suckle on Nidalee's ample testicles as the dark beauty slapped her thick shaft against her forehead. Akali could feel her cock begin to throb at the image. She sat back down on the bench and slipped Nidalee's thong over her head, suffocating her mouth and nose so that she only breathed in the scent of Nidalee's sweat and pheromones. She gripped the brassiere in her fingers and rubbed the fabric against her cock, imagining that she thrusting between Nidalee's large, delicious chest. The fabric tingled and burned her sensitive head as she came once more, this time into Nidalee's top. She pushed Nidalee's thong to the side to catch her breath and admired the mess she made in the girl's clothes. Deep down she was hoping Nidalee would find it later and punish her for it.

* * *

Akali returned to Nidalee's closet again to look for more souvenirs of the beautiful cougar. She pushed her hand deep in to the very back of the mound of clothes and found something hard. _A dildo?_ Akali thought. She twisted her grip and fiddle with the stick before fishing out Nidalee's iconic javelin. _Whoa. I should… probably just leave this here_. Akali's heart began to race as she held the light spear in her hand. She knew how much Nidalee coveted that weapon. She traced the smooth, polished wood with her hands. _This would probably fit in… No!_ Akali wanted to be fucked by Nidalee, not killed by her. Still, the thought of soiling something so near and dear to Nidalee's heart made Akali hard once more.

_Ugh, okay. Just once, but you better be fast!_ Akali rubbed the back of her cum-drenched hand and spit on the bottom of Nidalee's javelin. She walked over to the edge of the bench and raised one leg up on the wood. With her other hand she spread her small ass cheeks and pressed the dull end of Nidalee's javelin against her back door. _Ohh shit._ She pressed harder until her ass finally accepted the handle. Instantly a spurt of cum oozed from Akali's semi-hard cock. She slid the spear handle further into her ass until it pressed against her prostate._ Oh fuck!_ She pressed it hard against her p-spot as her dick begged for release. She began to shake her hand to stimulate her prostate even more. _Hurry up!_

**Wham! **The door to Summoner's Rift slammed open.

She looked up to find Nidalee standing in the doorway. Akali's entire body froze and her ass tightened, squeezing the handle of the spear from her butt out on to the floor with a whack.

Nidalee squinted and bore her pointed teeth. Her nostrils flared and she began to walk swiftly towards Akali, growling like an animal.

Akali still couldn't move. Her tan skin turned a pale white from embarrassment. Through the corner of her eye she noticed the outline of Nidalee's cock in her tight black yoga pants. Though she was frozen in fear, the sight of Nidalee's enormous bulge sent Akali over the edge as she came again on the woman's clothes.

Nidalee slammed her locker shut and grabbed the nude Akali by her throat. "What the fuck are you doing you little **whore?**" She snarled through her teeth.

Akali moaned. "I… heh" She swallowed hard.

Nidalee let go and grabbed her spear and underwear from the floor. "You came all over my stuff!"

Akali finally coughed out a reply. "I'm sorry! I didn't think you were still around!"

"Oh so that makes it okay then?" Nidalee sat down on the bench and gripped the wet end of her weapon. "And my javelin? Oh you fucked up big time, missy." Nidalee stuffed her soiled clothes back into her locker, leaned her javelin against the lockers and shimmied out of her tight pants.

Akali's jaw dropped and she could feel drool collecting on the edge of her tongue. Nidalee's massive meat stuck to her thigh from the heat of her pants and sprang to life as she gave it a small shake. _Oh shit, please fuck me!_ Akali could feel herself getting lightheaded at just the sight of Nidalee's immaculate organ.

"You think its okay to snoop around in someone else's belongings?"

Akali shook her head, but she hadn't listened to a word Nidalee was saying. Her gaze was transfixed on Nidalee's cock as it swung between her legs with each step. Her own cock had grown hard again at the sight of Nidalee's.

"Are you sorry?"

Akali nodded.

"Good. But I want you to prove it." Nidalee gripped her shaft with her right hand and began to squeeze the hefty meat.

Akali's eyes widened once more. It looked much bigger up close. She watched in horror and arousal as Nidalee's cock grew even larger. _It gets bigger!?_

Nidalee read Akali's facial expression like a book. "Of course it gets bigger. You don't think I'm hard all the time do you?" Her cock now stood outright at a full 12 inches of dark, thick meat, adorned with bulging veins and the occasional wrinkle.

Akali's mouth began to water. She wanted Nidalee's cock inside of her, in every hole, at the same time. She didn't care if it wasn't possible. She craved it. It smelled even more amazing in person. It smelled like sex; it smelled like Nidalee. She closed her eyes tightly as she came a fourth time.

Nidalee laughed out of pity. "Sheesh, is that all it takes to get you off. You'll be empty before I even begin." She pressed her cock head against Akali's lips. Much to her surprise, Akali opened wide and ate as much of Nidalee's cock as she could.

Akali couldn't believe it was finally happening. The dick of her dreams was in her mouth. She forced more and more of the massive meat into her mouth as though it contained the very essence of life itself.

"Oh shit. Are you kidding me?" Nidalee moaned at the sensation of Akali's eager mouth. Nidalee was not one to act without consent but she needed to teach Akali a lesson. Little did she expect that her _lesson_ was exactly what Akali was after. She grabbed a handful of Akali's hair with her left hand and forced more of her hard cock into Akali's little mouth. She was expecting Akali to back out, but she took it like a champ. Her throat expanded to its limit to accompany Nidalee's monster.

Akali's flaccid cock was starting to drool. She couldn't even get hard anymore, yet she still had love to give. The sensation of Nidalee's girl cock ripping her throat open sent her in to a frenzy.

"Are you going to fiddle around with other people's things again?"

"_*Gurp*_" Akali gagged in response and shook her head._ If this is my punishment then hell yeah I'm gonna do it again._

"Good." She unsheathed her cock, coated with saliva and pre-cum from Akali's throat. "Deep breaths now."

Akali exhaled deeply as Nidalee grabbed her by the sides of her head and thrust her cock back into her mouth, forcing her full 12 inches into the girl's throat.

Akali's eyes rolled in to the back of her head and her cock squirted again; it was like a dream come true. She truly believed that Nidalee had been reading her mind for months and planned this surprise for her.

Nidalee's cock grew larger and forced Akali to raise her chin to accommodate the stiff rod in her throat. Nidalee moaned. "Ohhh shit!" A sudden surge of hot jizz erupted from Nidalee's cock and flooded Akali's throat.

Akali's face turned red as she gagged for dear life on Nidalee's orgasm. If she died from suffocation here, it would be well worth it in her eyes.

Nidalee continued to hold Akali's mouth at the base of her cock until the last drop of her cum shot out. She slowly withdrew her cock once again and planted it on Akali's forehead. As the head slipped from her lips Akali inhaled deeply and began to choke on Nidalee's load.

"Ah I knew you would break sometime." Nidalee slapped her warm, sticky cock against Akali's forehead, just like in her fantasy.

Akali put her hands on her knees and coughed until her breathing returned to normal. She wiped her lips and looked up at the hulking member on her forehead. She could feel her loins stirring again.

"Learned your lesson yet?" Nidalee asked condescendingly.

Akali shook her head and leaned under the base of Nidalee's shaft, wrapping her lips around Nidalee's sack.

Nidalee flinched expecting it to hurt, but grinned as she felt Akali lick her balls gently. "You still want more I see."

Akali nodded slightly, shaking Nidalee's testicles in her mouth.

"Keep sucking." Nidalee continued to stroke her throbbing cock as Akali sucked at her balls. Her eyes were beginning to water. The taste of Nidalee in heat was driving her insane and her cock began to ooze even more. "For such a tiny dick you sure do cum a lot." Akali took it as a compliment.

"Here, hold it." Nidalee grabbed Akali's left wrist and put her hand up around her cock. Akali felt honoured touching Nidalee's _other_ spear; she couldn't even reach her fingers all the way around the thick cock. Nidalee grabbed her tight brown tank top and pulled it up, over her head, revealing her impressive, brown, D-cup bust. The perky, round orbs were each adorned by a cute, quarter-sized chocolate nipple. Akali's limp dick spurted again at the sight. _Why did she get to win the genetic lottery?_

"Get up." Nidalee ordered.

Akali eagerly hopped up on the bench and awaited further instructions.

Nidalee stepped over to Akali's spread legs and splayed her erect cock out against Akali's stomach. Akali looked down at the monster pressing against her body; the head reached 3 inches past her belly button. Her jaw dropped once more. Nidalee's cock was at least three times larger than Akali's little girl dick in both length and girth.

Akali's dick grew semi-erect in a vain attempt to impress Nidalee.

"Aww, how cute. It wants to play too." Nidalee teased. With her thumb and forefinger she pinched the tiny pink head of Akali's dick between her fingernails.

"Ah!" Akali winced and squirted a small glob of cum onto Nidalee's fingers.

"My, there's barely any left. What a waste." Nidalee raised the fat head of her cock, still slick with a mixture of Akali's saliva and her own cum, and pressed it between Akali's legs.

Akali screamed.

"Don't tell me you've never taken it up the ass before girl. I know how much of a pervert you are." She kept her cock head between Akali's crack and grabbed the girl from beneath her knees. She hoisted the small girl's feet up to her shoulders for better access to Akali's tight asshole. She gripped Akali's waist and plunged her throbbing head into Akali's butt.

Akali's jaw dropped and her face froze in pain. Her master's cock was stretching her insides to new limits. She instinctively clenched her muscles around Nidalee's cock. "Ow." Akali squeaked.

"Heh, I knew you wouldn't take it so easily. Nobody ever has." Nidalee began to push her second spear further into Akali's tight hole. She could already begin to feel Akali's limit with only half of her cock buried in the girl's ass. She began to thrust in and out; slowly withdrawing then quickly forcing herself back in. With each painful thrust Akali's dick flopped against her stomach and flung out more, small strands of jizz.

This was it. This is what Akali had dreamed of. It hurt more than she expected, but was every bit as heavenly as she imagined. She wanted to ask for more, but could only muster nonsensical sounds and moans.

"You want_ *ungh*_ more?" Nidalee continued her powerful thrusts. Her large brown breasts heaved and slapped against her chest with each long movement.

Akali nodded frantically, her cock still drooling on to her stomach. She wrapped one arm under the bench and brought her other hand to her face, biting down on her thumb to distract herself from the pain in her behind.

Nidalee slid her hands further up Akali's thin waist for more leverage and plunged her throbbing cock further into Akali's tight hole.

Akali bit down on her thumb and screamed a guttural scream through her teeth. She could feel Nidalee's cock pressing into her large intestine. Her eyes rolled back again as she felt Nidalee's monster poking up to her stomach. She opened her eyes for a moment to see the small bulge pushing up against her stomach as though she was being punched from the inside. _Am I going to die from this?_ Akali thought to herself. _Ah fuck it, worth_. She squeezed her muscles tighter, gripping Nidalee's cock from the inside.

Nidalee could see Akali's thumb beginning to bleed. _This bitch is crazy, better hurry up_. She sent another powerful thrust into Akali's stomach and held it in place. "**Are you going to snoop around in other peoples lockers again?"**

Akali shook her head.

Nidalee thrust again. **"Are you going to steal my shit again?"**

Akali shook her head.

Nidalee thrust again. **"And are you going to masturbate with other people's clothes on your face?"**

Akali shook her head.

"Good." Nidalee began to thrust faster and harder. She could feel every ridge and detail of Akali's ass with her cock as she pulled in and out. "Do you want me to cum?"

Akali nodded.

"Say it. I want you to beg for it."

Akali released her teeth from her hand and whimpered. "C-cum."

"I can't hear you, slut!" Nidalee continued to pound Akali's ruined asshole.

"Cum inside me!" Akali forced the words out through labored gasps and breaths.

"Louder! I want you to scream it!" Nidalee picked up the pace until she could feel her massive cock begin to leak its pre-cum.

"**PLEASE CUM IN ME, MASTER!" **Akali screamed, finally finding the breath.

Nidalee grinned, content with Akali's pleas. She thrust in to Akali's ass one final time and held her cock deep inside her slave. "_*Ngh*_ Oh **fuck**, here it comes!" Even with no room to go any further, Nidalee continued to buck her hips as she came deep inside Akali.

Akali's tiny cock squeezed out more of its pathetic load as Nidalee filled her insides to the brim. She withdrew her pulsating meat from Akali's ass and gripped her long, thick shaft with both hands as she shot four last powerful strands on to Akali's face and chest. Akali licked a drop of blood from her thumb, lapped up the jizz from her chin and collapsed against the bench.

Nidalee stood for a moment with her softening cock still looming over Akali. The smaller girl was a complete mess. Her face was red and covered with streaks of tears and cum. Her stomach was smeared with her own jizz that seemed to come in a never-ending leak. Deep purple teeth marks adorned the side of her right hand. Her thighs and ass cheeks were bright red from being smacked repeatedly by Nidalee's waist, and her now-loose asshole dripped Nidalee's seed into a small puddle.

Nidalee walked over to Akali's side and grabbed a handful of the ninja's long black hair, wrapping it around her cock. "You don't mind if I dry myself off, do you?"

Akali didn't reply. Her jaw was frozen open, her eyes were in the back of her head, and her head was in the clouds. Her body ached in pleasure and pain; she had never felt so exhilarated. She wanted to be used by Nidalee again; she wanted to be wrecked by her monster cock.

Nidalee twisted the girl's locks around her dick until most of her cum had been transferred to the girl's hair. "Good girl." She grabbed Akali's cheek and tilted her face towards her own. "And remember: break into my locker again, and I'll use the real spear next time."


	4. Smoke and Mirrors (LeBlanc x Riven)

**DISCLAIMER: This work of fiction contains futanari. In other words, girls with penises engaging in sexual acts. If you don't like the sound of that, you should probably turn back now.*****

**Smoke and Mirrors  
**_A League of Legends Short_

As Riven approached the outskirts of the Noxus/Kalamanda border she turned around for a final glance at the city she would soon leave behind. Horrific images of slaughter and death from noxious gas flooded her mind. She clenched the hilt of her shattered sword and shook her head in disgust; no more. The Exile had seen enough of Noxus – the city she once admired—and their cheap tactics. She was tired of carpet bombing, chemical warfare and seeing two comrades killed for every enemy. _An army that refuses to fight face to face is not worthy of victory. _

Before she crossed the invisible border she withdrew her runic blade from its sheath. "Show yourself." Riven commanded. She slowly turned to her left to survey the blank, barren landscape when she was suddenly struck from behind by a blast of magical energy. The swordswoman stumbled forward but quickly regained her footing. She noticed a transparent female figure standing a few feet in front of her. As she charged toward the fading image she was struck again by a larger, darker blast that swept her off her feet, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

Riven awoke several hours later on the floor of what appeared to be the living room of a manor. The thick shag carpet beneath her was warmed nicely from the lit fireplace that cracked and hissed a few feet away. The large room was adorned with polished mahogany furniture and the bookcases that spanned floor to ceiling could easily rival the collection of a public library. She looked down at her own body; still clothed, her sword still attached to her hip and no restraints in sight. _Was it all a dream?_ No, that wouldn't explain where she was.

As she began to stand up she felt a tug at her ankles. She reached down to scratch her feet. No pain, no chains or cuffs. She attempted to stand again yet felt the same restraint. As Riven tried to stand a third time she noticed glowing chains that only appeared when she tried to move. Magic? She thought to herself. She raised her arms above her head and found more chains, some purple and some gold, preventing her from standing up. Irritated, Riven drew her shattered blade and swung it through the magic chains. Nothing. She tugged on her left arm so that the magic chain stayed illuminated and swung again. Still nothing; the chains were completely impervious to her blade.

"Is someone out there?" Riven shouted toward the doorway in the corner of the room. "What the hell is-"Before Riven could finish she noticed a woman sitting on the sofa to her right. She had certainly not been there before. "Amilia…?"

LeBlanc smiled and swirled a glass of wine between her fingers. "Welcome to my domain darling."

Riven had many questions for the deceiver. "What am I doing here?" She spat. "I told you I was leaving."

LeBlanc scoffed. "General Swain didn't like the sound of that, sweetheart. He asked me to retrieve you for him."

"Then where is he?"

"He'll be here eventually. However a certain… _reconditioning _will be necessary before you are fully reintegrated into the Crimson Elite."

"I'm not reintegrating, I'm done with Noxus. I'm done with the tyranny and backstabbing. You had the chance to lead an honourable nation but you manipulated Jericho just like you did Marcus."

LeBlanc let out a small laugh. "Don't be so crass my dear. I promise that affiliating with the new Noxian elite will be in your best interest."

"You can't hold me against my will. I'll be gone as soon as your back is turned."

"Oh?" LeBlanc sipped from her glass. "I think you'll find you're held down right now."

Riven tugged at her chains again. "What the hell are these for?"

LeBlanc sighed and set down her wine glass on a small table to her left. She reached behind her neck and unhooked a golden necklace with a large purple pendant. "You worry too much Riven. Just relax and look at this." LeBlanc dangled the ornate pendant from her right hand.

Riven immediately shut her eyes and looked away, well aware of LeBlanc's intent.

"All your troubles will melt away if you just stare at it and relax."

Riven buried her face between her knees in an act of defiance. "It won't work on me, put it away." She suddenly felt a tug on her neck as her head started to rise up from her lap. "Let go!" Riven barked.

LeBlanc ignored Riven's cries and continued to pull the girl's head up with her magic ethereal chains.

Riven now sat upright on her knees, her eyes still shut tightly together.

"Open your eyes sweetheart. I promise you'll feel much better if you just open your eyes and look at my pendant."

Riven continued to defy orders and kept her eyes shut.

"Don't you want to feel better?" LeBlanc cooed.

Riven struggled to move her arms only to realize that her body was now locked in place, not even able to wiggle her toes.

LeBlanc placed her left hand on Riven's forehead while she gently swung the pendant in her right.

Riven suddenly felt an urge to open her eyes. "No!" she shouted. "I won't!" She could feel LeBlanc's magic slowly prying her eyelids open against her will. "I'll kill you, you bitch!" With one last cursing of LeBlanc's name, Riven's eyes opened. Immediately her gaze focused on the purple pendant which seemed to have a slight glow. The exile's head began to spin. Though she wanted to look away she could feel her control slipping. "That's good dear. Focus on the charm and surrender your inhibitions."

* * *

Riven's eyes followed the dangling pendant as it swayed from LeBlanc's fingers.

"Are you comfortable?" LeBlanc asked.

"…I am comfortable." Riven's voice was soft and quiet. Her defiant spirit had disappeared.

"Good. Are you relaxed?"

"I am relaxed."

"Will you be a good pet?"

"…"

"Will you lie down for me?"

Riven slowly climbed to her feet and followed LeBlanc back to the sofa. She sat down on the centre pillow and turned to the side, stretching her body flat out against the deep mauve cushions.

"Will you close your eyes for me?"

Riven obeyed LeBlanc's commands.

LeBlanc joined Riven on the sofa in the space beside Riven's head. She delicately placed the woman's head in her lap and placed her necklace back around her neck. "What is your name?"

"..."

"Your name is 'Slave'."

"My name is Slave."

"You will address me as 'Mistress.'

"My name is Slave, Mistress."

"Will you be a good pet?"

"I will be a good pet, Mistress."

"Good." Amilia LeBlanc stroked Riven's silvery-white hair and caressed her reddening cheeks. "Open your eyes slave."

Riven opened her eyes and looked at LeBlanc looming over her. The deceiver's eyes had turned a deep purple, matching her pendant.

LeBlanc met Riven's empty gaze and continued. "Will you be loyal to Noxus?"

"I will be loyal to Noxus, Mistress."

"And you will not leave us."

"I will not leave you Mistress."

LeBlanc grinned. "Good." She stood up and retrieved Riven's blade from the floor.

Riven's eyes continued to stare lifelessly at the ceiling.

"You don't need this anymore, do you slave?"

Riven slowly turned her head to the side and looked at LeBlanc. "I don't need it Mistress."

"Lovely." LeBlanc raised the blade with both hands and let go, suspending the blade mid-air with her magic. Instantly, the blade became entangled in yellow and purple swirls of light which tightened around the blade. With a resounding shatter the remainder of Riven's broken blade split into a thousand pieces, still suspended mid-air.

Riven did not even blink as her trusted blade, which had been at her side through every battle and every war, shattered into nothingness before her eyes.

LeBlanc flung the shards of Riven's blade to the corner of the room and looked back at her pet, content with her obedience. "Will you do anything for me, slave?"

"I will do anything for you Mistress."

"Sit up, slave." LeBlanc ordered.

Riven obeyed her mistress and sat upright on the soft sofa.

"Hmm…" LeBlanc paused. "Kneel before me."

Riven slid off the sofa and returned to her kneeling position.

LeBlanc took a moment to admire her obedient pet before grasping her belt buckle with both hands. "Look at me slave."

Riven lifted her chin and stared up at LeBlanc's enchanting purple eyes.

LeBlanc fiddled with her belt and removed the thrice-wrapped strap from her waist, allowing her purple and yellow skirt to fall to her ankles. She knelt down for a moment to gently kiss Riven on the forehead. "Will you pleasure me slave?"

"I will pleasure you Mistress."

LeBlanc exhaled then whispered. "Lick it."

Riven looked back down to find LeBlanc's long, slender cock hanging mere inches from her face. Obeying her mistress's orders, Riven bent forward and began to lick the shaft.

LeBlanc ran her fingers through Riven's hair and gently pressed the girl's head closer to her crotch.

As Riven licked the shaft grew thicker and longer, eventually pointing slightly upward at an astounding eight and a half inches.

LeBlanc conjured a magical chain to wrap around Riven's neck as she walked the girl toward the sofa. LeBlanc sat down on the sofa as Riven sat between her mistress's legs. "Mmm," LeBlanc moaned "now suck it."

Riven lifted her head. "Yes Mistress." The Exile wrapped her lips around the thick shaft and slowly bobbed her mouth up and down the woman's meat.

LeBlanc leaned back in her seat knowing she could control Riven with just her words. "Use your tongue more, slave. Mmm, yes, that's it. Just like that." LeBlanc relished the feeling of her pet's tongue stroking the length of her shaft while she swallowed the impressive length. "Do you like my cock in your mouth?"

Riven withdrew her head for a moment. "I like your cock, Mistress." She placed her lips around the head before LeBlanc stopped her.

"Wait. Strip down for me, slave."

Riven stood up and took a step back. She began by unbuttoning her black corset. As she undid the top button her sizeable bust heaved against her chest. She then removed the white wraps covering her upper body from her shoulders and gripped her belt.

LeBlanc grinned at the sight of Riven's surprisingly large breasts. The agile fighter did her best to cloak her womanly curves but there was no hiding them in the nude. The girl's slightly-tanned skin looked delicious, but not nearly as delicious as her small, brown nipples. The sight made LeBlanc throb as she bit her lip.

Next, Riven undid her large belt buckle and let it fall to her ankles. The rest of her white robe slid off under the weight of the belt.

LeBlanc sat up to admire her slave's athletic body. Pretty face, large breasts, thin waist, wide hips, strong legs and an adorable pussy topped with a thin patch of white hair. She licked her lips and patted her thighs. "Come sit down slave."

Riven walked over and sat down beside LeBlanc again.

"No dear, on my lap."

Riven looked up at LeBlanc then climbed over to sit down on her mistress's lap.

LeBlanc leaned in and took a long, deep inhale of Riven's hair. She placed her hands on Riven's hard shoulders then slid them down to her shoulder blades, feeling the girl's warm, smooth skin. She then placed her ear against the girl's back and slid her hands under her arms, gripping Riven's soft, D-cup breasts from behind. "You have an amazing body, slave."

"Thank you Mistress." Riven could feel LeBlanc's throbbing cock pressing up against her stomach. Part of her feared what the monster would do inside of her.

LeBlanc withdrew her hands from Riven's chest and reached behind her own back to unfasten her strap top. LeBlanc's breasts were smaller than Riven's but every bit as perky. She grabbed Riven's left breast with her left hand and her cock with the other. She resumed groping Riven from behind and brought her head up to Riven's shoulders to kiss her neck. She licked the girl's skin as she grinded the base of her shaft against Riven's pussy lips. The wet lips that coated her cock with juice told LeBlanc that Riven wanted more. "Do you want me to fuck you?" LeBlanc whispered in Riven's ear.

"Yes Mistress."

"How much do you want it slave?"

"I want it bad_."_

"Beg for it slave."

"Please fuck me mistress. I need you to fuck me."

LeBlanc giggled and slowed her grinding to a halt. "Stand up slave."

Riven slid from LeBlanc's lap and stood up straight.

LeBlanc closed her eyes and briefly waved her hands together as if shaping an invisible orb between her fingers. In a cloud of smoke a mirror-image of LeBlanc appeared, naked, in front of Riven. The LeBlanc clone was identical to the real one in every way, with the exception of her yellow irises. The clone's cock was already stiff.

The entranced Riven turned around to face her mistress, confused by the second LeBlanc.

LeBlanc smiled back. "She's merely an extension of me, but she is very real. Go ahead and touch her, slave."

Riven spun around once more and approached the idle LeBlanc clone. She slowly raised her hands and stared into the clone LeBlanc's eyes before grabbing her C cup breasts and gently squeezing the soft flesh. The clone smiled devilishly and brought Riven closer, pressing their lips together. Riven could feel the clone's cock pressing into her stomach as she continued to massage her soft breasts.

The real LeBlanc watched intently from the sofa, stroking her cock slowly to the site of Riven making out with her clone. Though LeBlanc sat alone on the sofa she experienced every touch and ever sensation of her clone. The arousal in her loins was beginning to reach its limit. "Suck her cock slave."

Riven dropped to her knees before the clone and stretched her lips wide around the throbbing cock.

"Mmm, yes, suck it fast."

Riven's movements sped up and she elicited a faint gag as the fat head of the clone cock pierced her throat.

The true LeBlanc grabbed a frilly pillow from the sofa and wrapped her body around it, biting the edge as her throbbing cock erupted, seemingly hands-free. The mighty organ twitched and spasmed as rope after rope of thick, white jizz sprayed out like a sputtering hose.

The clone held her cock balls-deep in Riven's mouth as it mimicked LeBlanc's tremendous load.

LeBlanc thrust her hips upward, fucking the air as the sensation of Riven's throat tightly hugged her cock. "Oh fuck, yes! Take my delicious load slave!" She continued to hump the air until the last of her orgasm shot out onto the sofa. At last she commanded the clone to release Riven, allowing her to breathe.

Riven gasped and coughed and swallowed to catch her breath. Her throat burned from the friction of LeBlanc's cock. She gulped one last time and sat patiently for her further instructions.

LeBlanc hopped to her feet and approached the other girls, her semi-erect cock bouncing at her waist with each step. "Did that taste good sweetheart?"

Riven nodded.

"Good." LeBlanc directed her clone to the sofa while she sat down by its feet. "I'm going to fuck you now slave. Sit on my cock and eat her pussy."

Riven looked over to the LeBlanc clone who now had a small, pink pussy between her legs, the cock she had just blown was nowhere in sight. "Yes Mistress." She crouched down, hovering her tight slit above LeBlanc's now-throbbing cock. She placed her hands on the clone's knees and rested her head between her thighs to lick the newly formed pussy.

"Sit on it slave!" LeBlanc ordered. "Sit on your master's cock and fuck it!"

Riven took a deep breath and slowly squeezed onto the thick head. Following her previous orders she began to lap at clone LeBlanc's pussy lips as her own was split open by the real LeBlanc. She moaned and winced in pain, unable to refuse her mistress's orders.

"Does it hurt slave?" LeBlanc asked chidingly.

Riven shook her head slightly.

"Then I'm not doing it hard enough." LeBlanc began to buck her hips, matching Riven's bounces on her cock to thrust all eight of her inches in to the woman's tight pussy. She could see the corners of Riven's mouth twisting in pain. "Keep licking her pussy slave!" LeBlanc could feel an intense pleasure between her legs where a pussy would normally be; Riven's delicate tongue tickling her imaginary lady parts. "Oh fuck that's good."

The clone pushed Riven's face harder into her pussy, enough to feel Riven's nose pressing against her clit. She leaned back and appeared to moan, though the clone didn't make a sound.

"She likes it. You must be doing a good job slave. Now I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum deep inside you slave, and I'm going to fill you to the brim. Would you like that?"

Riven nodded, still pleasing the clone.

"Say it for me; ask me nicely to cum inside you."

Riven removed her lips from the clone for a moment. "Please cum inside me Mistress."

"I can't hear you darling, what would you like me to do?"

"Please! Fill me with your cum mistress!"

LeBlanc sat up and wrapped her arms around Riven's waist as she pumped faster into the woman's womb. She hugged the woman's back tightly as the clone held Riven's head in place. Her slave's suffocated moaning tipped LeBlanc over the edge. "Oh god, I'm cumming!" She continued sending powerful thrusts of her enormous cock into Riven with each spurt. An overwhelming pleasure surged through LeBlanc as she experienced both the male and female orgasm simultaneously. She squeezed Riven's breasts tightly from behind and rested her chin on the woman's shoulders until her climax subsided. The warm, sticky substance gushed from Riven's centre and coated LeBlanc's thighs.

The clone finally released her grip of Riven's head and allowed the exile to breathe. Long deep gasps cut through the silence as Riven struggled to fill her lungs with oxygen.

Meanwhile LeBlanc had withdrawn her clone and collapsed backward, admiring Riven's sweaty, sticky, blushing body from behind, still impaled on her cock. "You can lie down now slave."

Riven finally caught her breath. "_*Hah*…*hah*… _Thank you… Mistress." She slowly pulled herself to her feet using the couch for leverage. As Riven stood up LeBlanc's flaccid monster flopped down against her stomach with a sticky slap.

LeBlanc rolled on to her stomach and crawled up to the resting Riven. "You performed well slave, you can sleep now." With a quick snap of her fingers, Riven's eyes shut.


End file.
